Los Nuevos Días ()
by Eduardo Neviani
Summary: Los tiempos cambian, los amores también y un nuevo enemigo se asoma en el horizonte. InuXSan
1. Chapter 1

[Un saludo a todos estoy iniciándome en esto de los Fanfics, espero disfruten al leerlo como yo al hacerlo, los invito a mi blog a seguir este fic que subiere paulatinamente acompañado del algunos poemas y varios escritos, si gustan colaborar sólo escríbanme muchas gracias.

[No soy dueño de Inuyasha ni de sus personajes]

LOS NUEVOS DÍAS

Capitulo I

_La soledad es necesaria,_

_mas que una medida preventiva,_

_es un escape audible;_

_a nuevos mundos,_

_a los realmente anhelados en nosotros._

Han pasado dos años desde la muerte de Naraku, la perla de Shikon desapareció después de que Inuyasha se convirtiera en humano, Miroku murió en la batalla al proteger a Kagome y Sango, Kohaku fue despojado del fragmento que llevaba de su espalda perdiendo la vida en ese preciso momento, Kagome fue absorbida por el pozo devora huesos, desde entonces no ha regresado. Inuyasha aún espera su regreso, pero cada noche al volver encuentra la misma soledad rodeando el pozo, en un absoluto vacío, sin embargo, aún le esperaba, esa era su promesa.

Sango y Shippo comparten una cabaña en la aldea de Kaede y viven del exterminio de demonios, Inuyasha se limita a visitarlos algunos días y permanecer los demás en los alrededores protegiendo a la única familia que le queda.

Dos largos años de un Inuyasha cabizbajo, deprimido y muchas veces cayendo en graves enfermedades por su nueva condición de humano y sus visitas recurrentes al pozo con los climas extremos de la región, es entonces cuando Sango se propone a si misma ayudar a cambiar esa decepción de su rostro y hacer que vuelva el Hanyou engreído que nadie dañaba.

-¡Inuyasha!- Grito Sango al hombre sentado en el césped.

-¿Qué pasa Sango?

-Nada en realidad… Quería preguntar si… ¿Nos acompañarías a Shippo y a mi a la caza de un demonio?

-Uhm- gruño - Sango sólo seré un estorbo.

-Vamos Inuyasha- Pone una mano en su hombro -Sé que aún conservas tus habilidades de combate y de no ser así yo te podría entrenar. ¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué clase de demonio?

Sango sonrío y lo abrazo, tomo la mano del hanyou y se monto a Hiraikotsu a su espalda.

- Me alegra que nos acompañes Inuyasha

- Lo que sea.

Sango llamo a Kirara y está llego con Shippo en su lomo que les regalo una sonrisa de satisfacción, ambos subieron y partieron a la aldea del norte dónde realizarían el exterminio.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

_Los hechos ocurren,_

_pero no de forma aleatoria,_

_al contrario de todo lo pensado, _

_son elaborados con nuestro consentimiento, _

_sin saberlo. _

Llegaron a una aldea bastante grande, Sango bajo de Kirara y unos hombres se acercaron a ella para contarle todo lo sucedido con el demonio, era una cobra negra que atacaba a la población, Inuyasha y Shippo bajaron de Kirara y se acercaron a Sango, cuando por fin el demonio apareció atacando a los exterminadores, todos saltaron fuera de su alcance y Kirara fue la primera en atacar, después Inuyasha salto al combate desenvainando a tessaiga pero fue golpeado por la serpiente y fue arrojado a un árbol.

- ¡Inuyasha! - Sango grito asustada y lazo a hiraikotsu cortando a la cobra hasta desvanecerla en trazos de humo café, Sango corrió hasta Inuyasha, esté se levanto lentamente.

- ¿Te encuentras bien Inuyasha?

- Sí, me duele un poco la espalda solamente.

- Lo siento… debí haberte protegido, olvide que ahora como humano tus heridas no sanaran rápido si sales lastimado.

- Fue mi culpa, corrí a la batalla sin pensar como cuando era un Hanyou - Sango no podía creer que Inuyasha se estuviera culpando a si mismo, ni su comportamiento calmado, que extrañamente le hacía sentir una gran calma alrededor.

- ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Si?

- Muchas gracias por estar aquí, mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento sin demoras. - Sango sonríe - Ahora vamos por nuestra paga.

- No… yo no merezco recompensa.

- ¿Por qué? Eres parte del equipo.

- Sólo vine a estorbar tonta.

Sango cogió la mano de Inuyasha, regalándole una sonrisa, sus ojos cafés se clavaron en los de Inuyasha que se quedó perplejo mientras el aire ondeaba su larga cabellera negra.

- Eso no importa Inuyasha, contigo cualquier carga se aligera, anda vamos por nuestra paga.

- Esta bien Sango, lo que tú digas.

Ambos sonrieron y se miraron durante mucho tiempo, pues todo se detuvo en esa mirada, no había tiempo, no había viento, menos dolor. Shippo y Kirara los miraban a lo lejos y agradecían poder presenciar esa escena frente al verde prado y el blanco de las nubes adornándolos, sí la perfección existiera… viviría por siempre en esa imagen.

Llegaron a la casa más grande de la aldea donde les pagaron con suministros, les ofrecieron pasar la noche en aquel lugar pero Sango pensaba en regresar, hasta que Shippo la convenció de quedarse sólo esa noche.

La noche llego lenta, todos cenaban en la habitación que les fue asignada, cuando Sango se volvió a Inuyasha,

- Oye Inuyasha.

- ¿Sí?

- Mañana empezaremos tu entrenamiento, recuérdalo.

- No estoy seguro, soy demasiado frágil ahora.

- Tranquilo siempre estaré a tu lado.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos en su máximo esplendor, después regalo una sonrisa a Sango y se limito a decir:

- Gracias - Aunque sus pensamientosa decían más, decía… _lo sé y te devolveré ese favor Sango, permaneciendo aquí a tú lado hasta el final si fuera necesario. _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III 

_Pensé saberte_

_pero no era así,_

_nunca lo fue,_

_siempre he amado tus ojos,_

_pero hasta hoy lo veo,_

_y los veo como son realmente,_

_la ventana de tu ser,_

_el dulce sabor que da tu presencia. _

- Bien Inuyasha es suficiente por hoy

- Esta bien pero no estoy cansado.

- Parece todo lo contrario

- Feh

- Vamos a almorzar

- Esta bien, tú mandas maestra.

Han pasado dos semanas sin un demonio en los alrededores, Inuyasha progresa bien en su nuevo entrenamiento. Ambos se sientan en el pasto como cada día que finaliza el entrenamiento, se posan bajo un árbol frente al pozo devora huesos, comieron rápido y en silencio suave se poso sobre ellos, que no se miraban, pero se sabían el uno al otro.

- Tengo frío - Dijo Sango llevándose sus manos a la boca para calentarlas.

- Con esto bastara - Inuyasha la abrazo y Sango se ruborizo pero accedió al abrazo y se recargo en su hombro, después de un momento ambos yacían en un profundo sueño.

- ¿Kagome?

Inuyasha vio a Kagome con los ojos entreabiertos, estaba parada junto al pozo, pero, cuando logró abrir los ojos completamente ella no estaba ahí. ¿Será un sueño? Él se negó a esto, una lluvia fuerte comenzó a caer en los alrededores, las hojas caen heridas de los árboles, Sango se despierta pesadamente.

- Inuyasha vamos a la aldea

- No Sango me quedaré aquí

- Pero Inuyasha, el clima es horrible

- No iré

- Inuyasha...

- Vamos ya vete, aquí me quedaré

Sango se quedo pensativa viendo las rodilleras de su traje de exterminadora, después se monto su katana y a Hiraikotsu y comenzó a caminar a la aldea pero se detuvo a la distancia y miro a Inuyasha.

- Te quiero. ¿Lo sabes?

Continuo su camino y se alejo entre la lluvia, Inuyasha se quedó ahí por horas en medio de una lluvia torrencial, estaba empapado y la noche ya había terminado por caer, de pronto una brisa de aire le ocasiono dolor en el pecho, comenzó a tambalearse y cayó con sus ojos totalmente perdidos, ahora todo se volvía más oscuro que la noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Nacer de nuevo,

a partir de alguien

de algo nebuloso,

y de sus propios sueños.

- Te quiero ¿Sabes?

Inuyasha despertó y se percato de que ya no estaba junto al pozo, se encontraba en la cabaña que los aldeanos habían construido a Sango, Kaede estaba con él.

- Inuyasha

- Anciana ¿Qué diablos hago aquí?

- Enfermaste Inuyasha, llevas diez días con fuertes fiebres… es bueno ver que has despertado, apenas y has sobrevivido.

- Pero… ¿quién me trajo aquí?

- Sango…. te vio en el suelo aquella noche junto al pozo, estabas delirando bajo la lluvia. - "Me estaba vigilando" pensó Inuyasha.

- ¿Y dónde está ella ahora anciana?

- Ya regresara fue con algunos aldeanos a atender asuntos personales. Es conveniente para ti permanecer acostado tengo que ir a atender a una mujer en la aldea, cuídate Inuyasha.

Kaede salio de la cabaña, Inyasha se mantuvo acostado sin hablar, le dolía la mayor parte de su cuerpo, sólo sentía la fría madera bajo su espalda. Unas horas después Sango regreso, vio con tristeza a Inuyasha acostado en medio de la sala.

- ¿Estás bien?

- No Sango… ¿Por qué me ayudas? si yo merezco esto y más.

- Inuyasha…

- Lo siento pero no puedo hacer mucho así, me he vuelto un estorbo.

- Animo sé que saldremos adelante. Todo esto…. será mejor, lo sé.

Inuyasha empezó a vagar en sus pensamientos y sintió un calor dentro, y algo muy especial por Sango, aunque ahora cubierto de tristeza no sabría el mismo explicárselo, el silencio se rompió cuando Inuyasha comenzó a toser sangre, Sango se espanto al ver la escena trato de correr fuera de la cabaña en busca de Kaede pero Inuyasha cogió su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

- Ya es tarde Sango

- No digas eso - Sango empezó a llorar y su plañir se podía escuchar por toda la aldea.

- Perdón por todo lo que te he hecho, lamento ser así, lamento no olvidar nada, lamento dejarte así cuando prometí protegerte.

- ¡Inuyasha!

- Lamento tambié el deseo estúpido que pedí a la perla de Shikon

- ¡No!

Inuyasha cerro los ojos, había muerto su respiración se detuvo, todo dentro de esa cabaña se detuvo, el tiempo, el llanto de Sango, el fuego sobre las velas, Sango se abrazo a Inuyasha en el suelo cuando un resplandor cubrió el cuerpo de Inuyasha y este comenzó a flotar, Sango dio un paso atrás y se cubrió con un brazo los ojos pues un destello salio como un rayo por toda la aldea, cuando la luz se comenzó a desvanecer y Sango quito su brazo de enfrente de ella, sólo vio a un chico arrodillado y consternado por lo ocurrido, tenía el cabello plateado y sus ojos eran dorados, Inuyasha era un Hanyou de nuevo. La perla de Shikon estaba en el suelo rodando sin rumbo.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Dijo Inuyasha boquiabierto.

Sango corrió y se arrodillo junto a él abrazándolo fuertemente aunque su plañir no cesaba, ahora la razón de cada lágrima era otra, pues estaba feliz de que el seguía ahí, cuando hace un segundo todo parecía perdido.

Una voz salio de la perla ahora sin resplandor:

-_ tienes una promesa aquí que debes de cumplir Inuyasha, hay un peligroso enemigo que pronto vendrá a nuestras tierras y debido a que tu deseo no era sincero he decidido romperlo, pues ahora algo grande te espera Inuyasha algo que será historia protege a Sango y a tu gente, pues pronto sabrás el significado de muchas cosas que estaban fuera de tu alcance. _

La perla comenzó a brillar y se fundió sobre tessaiga que permanecía en el suelo junto a otras ropas del Hanyou. La perla había desaparecido.

- Sango… perdóname.

_- ….. (llanto)_

- No me iré de nuevo, Midoriko tiene razón tengo algo por lo que permanecer aquí.

- ¿Todo se ha esfumado o a regresado?

- No lo sé, pero lo afrontaremos juntos.

- Te quiero…. - Inuyasha movió el rostro de Sango y subió su cara hasta quedar frente a frente los ojos de uno con el otro, su respiración comenzaba a confundirse entre el aroma a lirios de Sango y la respiración con olor a manzana de Inuyasha.

- Yo también te quiero Sango.

Sango le regalo una sonrisa a Impiaza y subió su agarre, de la cintura al cuello de Inuyasha luego se acerco lentamente a su rostro, ambos cerraron los ojos, y se fundieron en un mar, sus labios se rozaban en lentos movimientos ondulantes que parecían en sincronizarse con una música nunca antes escuchada, todo tomo sentido con ese beso, no se separaran durante un buen tiempo, así quedaría unidos, boca a boca, abrazo con abrazo, luz y luz, pero alguien en la cercanía, frente a la puerta de la cabaña los observaba, era Kagome.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

_Nada es pactado,_

_sólo las esperanzas lejanas,_

_pues es lo único,_

_que merece quedar intacto,_

_nada es como se cree, _

_nada. _

Kagome estaba consternada, por fin, después de tanto tiempo había logrado pasar por el pozo a la era feudal, pero al salir , sólo vio caer una lluvia apenas ligera, y justo frente a ella vio a Inuyasha con su larga cabellera negra y su haori rojo mientras abrazaba a Sango, con su traje de exterminador y sus armas de batalla recostadas en el pasto apenas visibles en la humedad del ambiente, el enorme árbol frente a ellos paso desapercibido, Kagome no podía reaccionar, no sabía que sentir, sólo volvió al pozo y corrió por la calle, en su soleado presente, pasaron demasiados minutos hasta que la detuvo su propio cansancio, ella cayó de rodillas en el pavimento, jadeaba dolorosamente, aún no tenía reacción, pero empezó a ver a su alrededor, notó una gran avenida a su lado, y del otro un edificio con toque antiguo de un color blanco penetrante, casi como la leche, lo que la consterno aún más fue ver en la entrada de aquel edificio a una mujer idéntica a Sango, pero con mayor edad, con una falda corta de vestir y un chaleco negro, su cabello era más corto que el de Sango pero todo lo demás, era exactamente igual, la mujer se acerco a Kagome y la invito a entrar, el edificio era un museo de historia y mitología de la región.

- ¡Hola! Mi nombre es Aori. ¿Gustas pasar al Museo?

- Sí, muchas gracias.

Kagome vago por las salas del museo hasta llegar a una que se llamaba; "La Leyenda de Shikon" Kagome entro y vio a un joven parecido a Inuyasha en su fase de humano, pero su cabello era corto y a la moda, sus ojos eran color avellana muy parecidos a los de Sango, el hombre parecía unos años más joven que ella, Kagome despertó del letargo después de mirar al hombre, por fin se adentro en la exposición, su sorpresa era cada vez mayor mientras continuaba por las estanterías, observaba los pergaminos y las armas, vio a Tessaiga, vio a Hiraokotsu pero de color morado y plumas negras en las puntas, todo encajaba en la historia que ella vivió, y en lo que ella vio esa ocasión, de una manera extraña ellos estaban destinados a permanecer juntos, a trascender a través del tiempo como creyó que ella e Inuyasha lo hacían.

Kagome ahora miraba una lanza de plata, según la descripción de la estantería había servido a Inuyasha para vencer a Sahir, Kagome no había oído ese nombre jamás, pero empezaba a comprender muchas cosas, y tenía que afrontarlas su arco también estaba en aquella exhibición, sabía que tenía que regresar entonces, por el bien de ella, de Sango e Inuyasha, tal vez no regresaría por el momento, aún tenía que afrontar el golpe que su corazón había recibido, pero estaría junto a ellos, por que era lo único que tenía entonces, y es lo único que sabe que quieres ahora, aunque las personas han pasado por su vida, nada es igual a cuando estaba con ellos, y quería volver, y lo hará, regresara por amor, tal y como lo había hecho otras tantas veces.

Kagome salio del museo y se dirigió a su casa, ahora el nombre extraño que había leído ahí dentro le daba vueltas en su cabeza… ¿Sahir? ¿Por qué? ese nombre no había sido escuchado nunca por ella, pero ahora, volverá a marcar su vida…. tres años después.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

La eternidad es sólo un pleonasmo

aprender de la casualidad

lo más hermoso que nos puede ofrecer el mundo.

Pasaron 10 días desde la visita de Kagome a aquel misterioso museo, había pensado mejor las cosas, ahora piensa en volver a la época de Inuyasha, ha investigado lo suficiente sobre el nuevo enemigo, el tal Sahir, aparecerá en la vida de sus amigos en un año y algunos días del antiguo Japón, para entonces Inuyasha y Sango tendrán ya al primero de sus dos hijos, una niña que llamaran Kagome, aquella que aparecía en el árbol genealógico de Hojo, aún no sabía nada de acerca de la lanza plateada, quizás con el tiempo aparecerá, o sería ella quién intervendría en su creación.

Kagome se puso una falda corta de color café, una playera negra y un suéter azul marino con detalles blancos y sin abrochar, hablo rápido con su familia sobre su regreso a la era feudal, cogió su gigante mochila amarilla, salio de su casa con su familia que la acompaño al pozo, con una ultima mirada a su madre, su abuelo y su hermano salto al pozo y un resplandor de luces azules brillo y desapareció con ella.

Kagome arrojo su mochila por encima del pozo, parecía que seguía en el mismo lugar, la pequeña estructura de madera como choza que cubría el pozo estaba ahí, pero, había cosas que parecían diferentes para sus ojos, trato de apresurarse y al abrir la puerta de la estructura noto que estaba en la época feudal, camino a la aldea de Kaede, al llegar encontró a Shippo con Kirara.

- ¡Shippo!

- ¡Kagome!

- Te extrañe Shippo.

- Yo también Kagome no vuelvas a irte. - el pequeño demonio lloraba.

- Eso espero Shippo, ¿Dónde están los demás?

- ¿Kagome?

- ¿Qué pasa Shippo?

- Están en la cabaña de Sango, ve rápido por favor, Inuyasha está muy enfermo y estuvo a punto de morir.

- Oh shippo, esto es malo iré enseguida… ¿Dónde esta la ca…. -

Una luz cubrió el pueblo durante unos segundos hasta consumirse en una pequeña cabala alejada apenas del pueblo, justo en dirección a la choza de Kaede, Kagome sentía que algo malo pasaba, ya no sentía el poder de la perla en Inuyasha, ella corrió a donde la luz termino por morir, iba aún más rápido que aquella vez que quería escapar de este mismo lugar, jadeaba y sentía su cuerpo siento oprimido por el ambiente caluroso de esa noche, por fin llego a la cabaña y al asomarse por la puerta vio a Sango e Inuyasha arrodillados, fundiéndose en un beso, después de todo le meditado le dolía, a pesar de que sabía que ellos estaba destinado el uno al otro, y a pesar de que ella es su descendiente directa, se calmo en un parpadeo, pero se quedo atónita al ver a Inuyasha convertido de nuevo en un hanyou, sus ojos se quedaron inermes viendo el fuego detrás de ellos, fue entonces cuando se percataron de su presencia.

- ¿Kagome? - dijeron Sango e Inuyasha al mismo tiempo.

- Hola chicos.


	7. Capitulo VII : Efectos del Pasado

Capitulo VII

Efectos del Pasado

_La noche guarda por vos_

_La lluvia te espera, _

_¿qué es ese mundo para todos?_

_Sin tu voz, sin tu luz,_

_Efímero el planeta perderá sentido,_

_Así esta escrito, así ser_á.

Inuyasha se sentía mal, su cabeza daba vueltas en un limbo infinito, acababa de jurar la eternidad o lo que falte de ella a Sango y justo en ese momento apareció esa persona a quien había jurado lo mismo en el pasado, Kagome había regresado, ya no era una alucinación o un sueño generado por la fiebre, era ella, tal y como la recordaba, el pecho comenzó a apretar su corazón, sus pulmones, el ama, aún quería a Kagome pero, este nuevo sentimiento que había almacenado por Sango después de mucho tiempo, cómo habría de explicarlo si él mismo no lo entendía, la noche apenas empieza, camina por la aldea con Sango de la mano y Kagome al otro extremo, los grillos cantan, las luciérnagas luminosas hipnotizan y él se mantiene fuera de todo, perdido hasta que el punto de destino lo hace por fin reaccionar.

Llegaron a la choza de Kaede y se sentaron alrededor del fuego, los cuatro quedaron uno frente al otro, Kagome frente a Sango, Inuyasha frente a Kaede, un silencio los demoro por unos segundos, hasta que Kagome comenzó la charla, aunque no pensaba toca el tema del bebé de Sango e Inuyasha sobre las cosas nuevas que ahora sabía.

- Bien, los he traído aquí por varias cuestiones, no quisiera incomodarlos pues apenas floreció la paz en sus corazones, pero… Se aproxima un gran acontecimiento en estos tiempos, un nuevo enemigo, quizás más fuerte que Naraku, no lo sé bien pero estará en poco más de un año aquí, por eso he podido cruzar el pozo de nuevo, tenemos que vencerlo juntos.

- ¿Sabes algo acerca del enemigo Kagome? - cuestiono Kaede

- Si sé más especifica. - agrego Inuyasha

- Se trata de un tal Sahir, y tratará de buscar uno de los tres ocres que se encuentra aquí para abrir las puertas del infierno, en la mitología de mis tiempos se le conoce a este suceso como el fin de las bestias, la muerte del demonio y el nacer del hombre…..

- Entonces Inuyasha…. - dijo Sango un poco consternada.

- Él será el último con vida, esta gran guerra que se aproxima no me esta aún del todo claro, ¿Saben algo de los ocres y sobre una valiosa lanza plateada? -

Kaede llamo la atención de los presentes después de las preguntas de Kagome.

- Yo les diré lo poco que sé de todo esto gracias a un viejo pergamino que vi hace casi quince años, se supone que los tres ocres abrirán la gran puerta sellada, el ocre de las tierras nevadas y las noches luminosas, el ocre del desierto y el gran río, y el ocre de la flora de cerezo y los demonios, sólo sé que el ultimo se encuentra aquí, de los otros no conozco un relato ni prueba de su existencia.

- ¿Y que se supone que haremos anciana?

- Esperar Inuyasha - contesto Kagome - No podemos hacer nadamas pues vendrá de muy lejos más allás del mar que nos rodea.

El silencio volvió a devorar al grupo por algunos minutos, se respiraba tensión en los cuatro individuos que rodeaban el fuego.

- Creo que es hora de dormir, me quedaré algunos días, después investigare todo lo que pueda del tema en mi época. ¿Está bien?

- Sí Kagome, también necesito descansar - dijo Sango

- Gracias Kagome - dijo Inuyasha tanto él y Sango abrazaron a Kagome y salieron de la cabaña, Kagome sólo les dijo que le daba gusto verlos juntos ya que así debió ser desde el principio.

Cuando Sango e Inuyasha llegaron a la choza de Sango hablaron de otros temas, hasta que Sango interrumpió.

- ¿Dormirás aquí Inuyasha?

- No lo sé, soy un Hanyou de nuevo creo que puedo soportar cualquier helada.

- Pero, creí que si somos compañeros sería correcto que te quedaras

- Así será Sango

Inuyasha beso la frente de Sango que se sonrojó y mostró una sonrisa débil pero sincera y bella, ambos entraron a la cabaña y durmieron juntos el resto de la cálida noche, ahora ya nada importaba, sólo ellos.


	8. Capítulo VIII: Modorra

Capítulo VIII

Será su sueño

Una cruel realidad,

Una lástima para aquel

Que vive de esto.

- Sabes que es inútil intentar Inuyasha, aléjate ahora que puedes.

- ¡Jamás, viento cortante!

Inuyasha pelea con una sombra que desaparece con su ataque, sólo hay un fondo azul oscuro, es todo lo que ve alrededor, el mismo color, ahora la sombra aparece con Sango a su lado, cuando Inuyasha se percata de ello la sombra toma a Sango por el cuello y pone una daga en el, Inuyasha detuvo su ataque ante esto.

- Te lo advertí bestia, ahora debes sufrir.

- ¡Sango!

El cuello de Sango se transformo en una cascada roja, cae de rodillas al suelo con los ojos perdidos, sin palabras pronunciadas, se derrama en el suelo, Inuyasha corre hacia ella pero cae sin aire a su lado, mira a su pecho y observa una lanza plateada con una punta de zafiro atravesándolo, Inuyasha se arrastra al lado de Sango que seguía bocabajo, y coge su mano, espera el final a su lado, la ultima vista a su rostro afligido y dormido….. Sango abre los ojos y le sonríe con sangre en sus labios, ahora le susurra en una voz débil que apenas y logra escuchar.

- Despierta Inuyasha, despierta…..

Inuyasha se despertó sudando y pego un grito ahogado, ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntaba el hanyou indagando en su sueño, hasta que su compañera de sueño que aún permanece junto a él le habla.

- ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha?

- Nada, tuve una pesadilla.

Han pasado dos meses desde la última visita de Kagome, cuando trajo la información del nuevo enemigo, y gracias a eso Inuyasha se ha preparado desde entonces, ahora por medio de Mioga ha encontrado la localización de la lanza plateada, se encuentra en unas viejas tumbas que pertenecen a una secta llama los guerreros del viento, eran parecidos a los exterminadores de demonios, pero a diferencia de estos, los guerreros del viento sólo eran dos cada determinado tiempo, hace ya doscientos años que desaparecieron dejando sus armas sagradas en sus cuerpos, ese mismo día Inuyasha ya emprendía el camino a las tumbas de la piedra negra.

La noche comenzó a emerger, Inuyasha había llegado a las tumbas, estaban en lo más alto de una montaña, las tumbas estaban en pares, y al centro del pequeño cuadrado que formaban había un pedestal negro, el que llamaban la piedra negra, ahí estaba la lanza plateada, era más grande que las ordinarias, superaba la estatura de Inuyasha, su punta era de zafiro, como en el sueño, la lanza emitía un aura extraña que Inuyasha no podía percibir como demonial o sagrada, la tomo del pedestal y volvió a vivir el sueño de la noche anterior, se perdió totalmente del sitio en el que estaba, cuando por fin termino todo, una voz salio de una de las tumbas.

- El miedo no es la salvación, esa lanza a la que ahora tus manos dan calor debe ser utilizada con sabiduría, alimenta el zafiro de su punta, pues nunca será destruido y ahí permanecen nuestras almas que te acompañaran en tus acciones, no dejes que el mundo se corrompa, o esta lanza te devorara, sabemos lo que esta apunto de ocurrir, dejaremos este poder en tus manos…

La luz se apago dejando caer un pequeño cristal, Inuyasha lo tomo y con la lanza se alejo del lugar, para su fortuna un demonio trato de atacarlo en el camino, pensó que era el momento perfecto para probar el arma, sólo apunto al demonio y antes de saltar a la batalla, una infinidad de rayos púrpura lo aniquilaron e hicieron caer a Inuyasha en su espalda, un aura azul salio del resto del demonio y fue absorbido por la punta de zafiro, debo tener cuidado con esto, se dijo el hanyou claramente asustado por lo sucedido.

Al volver a la aldea Sango, Kaede, Shippo y Kirara, sonreía e irradiaban felicidad, Inuyasha se sentía extraño ante tal situación, pero sango se levanto de enfrente del fuego y llego hasta la puerta de la choza de Kaede, beso a Inuyasha, envolviéndolo en un abrazo por la cintura.

- Lo conseguiste…. Inuyasha te tengo noticias entra en la casa.

Todos se sentaron alrededor del fuego y vieron a Inuyasha con una sonrisa picara.

- Y bien… ¿Qué pasa?

- No pasa nada pero… - contesto Sango con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué pasa Sango? No prolongues esto si es malo y dime que sucede.

- Calma Inuyasha no son malas noticias.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno….. Estoy embarazada.

Inuyasha se quedo boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos en su máximo esplendor su corazón se detuvo, y una calidez nunca antes sentida lo rodeo.

- ¿Estás segura de ello?

- Sí

Gracias a su olfato Inuyasha noto que era verdad, ¿Cómo había olvidado ese olor? Tal vez por su fase de humano no recordaba el aroma a pesar de percibirlo, pues siempre estuvo ahí, Inuyasha se paro y fue hacia Sango y la abrazo, se quedaron así un largo rato mientras recibían felicitaciones de Kaede y Shippo, su abrazo continuo toda la noches hasta que las estrellas dejaron de brillar, no importaban los enemigos ahora, no con esta felicidad rodeándolos tan tenue, tan finita y real como podía serlo.


	9. Respondiendo

Hola muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y han comentado está historia, pero para dar una respuesta general sólo les digo que sí pienso continuar la historia, tanto como la universidad me lo permita pero por lo pronto aquí les tendré un capítulo cada Jueves, 8 publicados por el momento pero ya llevo 11 escritos, muchas gracias a todos de nuevo por detenerse a leer. Los invito a mi blog diasdesiertos. tumblr . com a leer otras historias y poemas, además de una colección de diferentes autores, si gustan colaborar con algo al blog son bienvenidos. les dejo mi Facebook y Twitter. pasen bonito día/noche.

.

www . facebook(.com)/eduardo . nevianiskm

twitter . com . / eduardoj23


	10. Capítulo IX: El Inicio del Fin

**Capítulo IX **

**El Inicio del Fin**

_No importa el tiempo,_

_ni el camino, _

_sólo el destino, _

_ese que ato nuestras manos, _

_que nos mantiene aquí. _

_entrelazados. _

El cielo tranquilo se posa sobre la blanca tierra, nieva y pareciera no acabar el camino blanco, miles y miles de puñados de azúcar sobre el suelo. Se ha cumplido el plazo que Kagome dio para el aparecer del nuevo enemigo, lleva dos días en la aldea con los demás, en una armonía que nunca habían vivido. Inuyasha por su parte era irreconocible para todos, siempre mimando a su pequeña hija, era humana en su tota talidad, aunque su cabellera plateada hacia dudar a muchos, la pequeña Kagome apenas comenzaba a gatear, apenas hacía eso y ya había abierto una sensibilidad inusual en el corazón de Inuyasha que podía pasar horas con ella en sus brazos, hasta que el apetito ahora los vence, él mira a Sango con una sonrisa que ella responde al otro lado de la alcoba, y se desvanece contagiando el aire de sus risas, de esta atmosfera gélida.

La pequeña Kagose me ha dormido, Inuyasha percibe un olor sangre en las inmediaciones, parecía de alguien familiar, Inuyasha trato de no asustar a nadie en la choza, sólo advirtió que debía salir, sólo Kirara sabía que pasaba pero sabía que tenía que quedarse con los demás, Inuyasha corrió al lugar dónde provenía el olor, entre las nieve bajo sus pies descalzos y el sonido del aire entre los árboles, su corazón palpitaba temeroso de ver algo, o pelear con alguien con quién no tendría posibilidad de ganar, nunca había pensado algo así, pero con su pequeña, tenía miedos que nunca antes pudo experimentar, cuando por fin llego al lugar sus ojos no podían comprender lo que veían, era Ayame y tenía un orificio bastante profundo en su vientre, que hacía emanar una luz azul y un humo del mismo color.

- ¡Ayame! ¿Qué paso aquí?

- Inuyasha…. Un sujeto… es humano y tiene una daga que me hizo esto, el atrapo a Koga, absorbio su algo de él en una gema - Ayame comienza a sollozar con dolor por las heridas, hay sangre en sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo es? ¿Á dónde ha ido?

- Tenía una mascara y una capucha, no sé a donde iba, pero cuando comencé a correr para escapar, grito al viento que volvería la tercera noche después de la helada….

- Ayame…

El humo consumió a Ayame y un resplandor que salio de ella comenzó a avanzar a la aldea ¡la lanza! pensó Inuyasha ¿Cómo pude olvidarla? Cuando regreso a la aldea el zafiro ya había absorbido la esencia de Ayame, de pronto escucho gritos, era Kagome con el atuendo de sacerdotisa y Sango con su traje de exterminadora, ambas gritaban su nombre.

- Inuyasha

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Lo mismo íbamos a preguntarte, Mioga dice que al fin apareció Sahir y que arraso con la tribu de lobos de Koga, ¿Es verdad?

- Sí lo es, sólo pude rescatar la esencia de Ayame las demás se las llevo él, y auque no vi el lugar el olor delataba todo. ¿Kagome?

- Dime Inuyasha

- ¿Sabes que es la tercera noche después de la helada?

- Eso estaba escrito en uno de los libros del museo vengan les mostrare.

- Esto no me gusta. - dijo Sango

- Tranquila estamos preparados - Inuyasha toma la mano de Sango y todos entran a la choza de Kaede que los mira pensativa a lado de Shippo y Kirara.

- Aquí esta, eso sucederá en tres meses con el fin del invierno, no regresará a atacar hasta entonces.

- Ayame dijo que el sujeto era humano y posee una daga capas de carcomer demonios con un solo rasguño, y una gema que absorbe la esencia vital de los muertos.

- ¿Entonces como lo combatiremos? Creo que debemos ser inteligentes y no acercarnos demasiado a él. - dijo Sango.

- Chicos creo que es hora de ir con una vieja sacerdotisa que puede enseñarles algunas cosas, ella esta en el este, es necesario que le hagan una visita y abracen la oscuridad, sólo así su esencia, en este caso su alma, no podrá ser corrompida sin son alcanzados por los poderes de Sahir, su nombre es Arisu, ella los recibirá, yo puedo cuidar de la pequeña Kagome si así lo desean.

- No sé anciana, primero debemos ver al enemigo y luego precipitarnos así.

- ¿No te basta con lo que ha sucedido? Koga no era un demonio débil, y ahora ya no ha rastro de él. - contesto Kaede a Inuyasha

- ¿Kaede de verdad cree que sea lo mejor? De ser así, lo haremos, además tenemos varios días antes de que regrese Sahir. - dijo Kagome

- Sí Kagome, no encuentro otra solución más fiable que esta, incluso Mioga se ha ido a investigar los sucesos con Kirara, ¿Inuyasha?

- ¿Sí anciana?

- Será prudente que hables con Seshomaru, será necesaria su ayuda en este combate.

- Lo intentare.

Sango e Inuyasha salieron de la cabaña, Sango lo abrazo.

- Tranquilo amor, nos tenemos a nosotros, a Kagome, a Shippo, Kirara, Kagome hasta a Mioga, y a nuestra hija, nunca estarás solo, nunca lo estaremos, no por todas estás batallas que nos quedan por librar.

- Eso lo sé, y o me preocupa, me preocupa al contrario, me preocupa perder a alguno de ustedes…..

Sango sonrió y lo beso, se tomaron de la mano y miraron directo a la puesta de Sol, perfecta para ellos para situación, Kagome sale con la pequeña junto y se posa junta a la pareja, a dejado de nevar, la atmosfera es perfecta, Kaede y Shippo miran desde la puerta, esa escena debería permanecer así siempre, tan eterna y perfecta.


	11. Capítulo X: Un Abrazo a la Oscuridad

Capítulo X

Un Abrazo a la Oscuridad

No hay lugar

No hay espacio,

Y aún así sigo buscando

He de encontrarte

En esta vida o en la otra,

La oscuridad será mi guía.

Inuyasha, Sango y Kagome caminaban por la gran variedad de árboles que regalaba el bosque, la gran mayor parte del camino la nieve fue acompañándolos, cada uno de ellos se sumió en sus pensamientos, después de lo sucedido con Koga, sabían que Sahir es más peligroso de lo que podían esperar.

Han terminado el trayecto, ahora se encuentran frente a una pequeña choza y un altar a unos metros, todo en medio del bosque, entre tantos árboles y nieve, los tres se acercan a la choza cuando sale de ella una mujer, muy bella, apenas y parecía ser más grande que Kagome y Sango.

- ¿Tú eres Arisu?

- No forastero, soy Angi ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que quieren con Arisu?

La joven Angi, con un semblante duro vestía igual que Kagome con ropas de sacerdotisa, sólo los colores eran diferentes pues la parte superior era de color marrón y la inferior de color negro, su cabello era café y largo, suelto como ahora lo hacían verse mejor, en las caídas sobres sus patillas y frente dónde resaltaban algunos mechones.

- Venimos para llevar a cabo su ritual, es importante para todos.

- Lo lamento Hanyou pero Arisu murió hace años, ahora yo soy la única sacerdotisa de la oscuridad que queda.

- ¿Y puedes llevar a cabo el ritual? - preguntó Kagome

- Sí, pero sólo es para personas aptas de la oscuridad, que comprendan que la oscuridad no es maligna, y que no crean que la purificación oscura lo hará más fuertes o más siniestros.

- Por eso hemos venido, necesitamos derrotar a alguien que amenaza nuestras vidas. - dijo Inuyasha en voz alta.

- ¿Todo esto es por Sahir? Tal y como lo escribieron los pergaminos, necesitan purificarse en aquellos manantiales, después vengan, y veré que haré con ustedes.

Kagome fue la primera en entrar al manantial, era algo gélido pero a pesar de eso no era desagradable mantenerse en el agua, a pesar de la nieve que caía sobre ellos, Sango e Inuyasha hablaban sobre su pequeña hija, Inuyasha la extrañaba en demasía y Sango comenzaba a sentir temor de perder a ella o Inuyasha por la situación que ahora los ocupaba.

- Inuyasha… ¿Qué harás si alguno de nosotros muere?

- Nada, por que nadie morirá mientras este aquí.

- Eso espero yo también, pero…. A pesar de que sé lo que es perder alguien querido como paso con Kohaku y Miroku, tengo mucho miedo, nisiquiera me sentía así cuando la vida de mi hermano estaba en manos de Naraku, no sé como explicarlo, pero estoy en un punto muerto, entre esto que tenemos ahora, este amor que te tengo, y el infinito miedo de perderlo a manos de otra persona, por que no sabemos que pasará y quizás sea eso lo que me tiene así, por que tengo que despertar cada día para darme cuenta que seguimos aquí. - Sango se encogió en hombros, se notaban los escalofríos por su espalda cuando hablaba, Inuyasha sólo la abrazo, hay veces en que las palabras no dicen nada, no ayudan, esto lo comprendió él que sólo se limito a abrazarla y dejar que siguiera pensando y comprendiendo.

- Es tu turno Sango ve al manantial.

- Sí, gracias Inu-chan - Sango abrazo el cuello de Impiaza y le regalo un beso, un rose de sus labios que le hiciera olvida el lío en su cabeza. Inuyasha sonrío para ella, y le regalo una vista maravillosa de sus ojos.

- Te amo… ahora ve a ese manantial, muchas cosas nos esperan aún.

Cuando al fin todos acabaron su purificación y regresaron a la choza Angi estaba trabajando en sus armas, las bañaba en un extraña sustancia y les rociaba un gas color café, también tenía un piedra roja para afilar en el suelo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo mujer, esa no es un arma ordinaria? - grito Inuyasha

- No te preocupes Hanyou, no afectara tu colmillo de acero. - Inuyasha se que consternado al ver que Angi conocía su arma.

Todos se acercaron a sus armas, Hiraikotsu era ahora de color morado y tenía plumas negras en las puntas, justo como Kagome lo había visto en aquel museo, el arco de Kagome tenía también plumas en sus dos extremos, y tenía una luz muy peculiar, como de una luna nueva, tessaiga parecía igual pero cuando Inuyasha la transformo era negra casi en su totalidad, pero no un negro ordinario, era un negro profundo como si fuese transparente.

- Sorprendido Inuyasha, ahora puedes invocar al vació cuando tus enemigos yazcan vencidos, sólo para no matar su mundana alma.

- Gracias Angi

- Ahora falta la transformación de ustedes, pero deben saber que una parte de ustedes será ofrecida al vacío a cambio de el favor de la oscuridad.

Los tres se miraron unos a otros, pero estaban dispuestos a abandonar ciertas cosas, mientras supieran que los demás iban a estar bien, todos entraron a la choza, ahora el abrazo a la oscuridad quedaría finalizado, no sabían que les depararía el cambio, pero lo afrontarían juntos.

- Bien ahora siéntense, comenzara su ritual.


	12. Capítulo XI: La Noche de Llamas

**Capítulo XI**

**La Noche de Llamas**

_**Enfrente la disyuntiva de no tenerte,**_

_**Fui derrotado al instante, **_

_**De que sirve está vida si no estás aquí, **_

_**Mirándome en el mundo mirar.**_

´- Jamás he practicado este ritual, no se si tenga los mismos efecto que proporcionaba Arisu con esto, pero nuestra única elección es intentarlo.

- Entonces no se diga más comencemos. - Sentencio Inuyasha que se coloco dentro de un triangulo de tiza al igual que Sango y Kagome.

El ritual comenzó con Angi rezando a la oscuridad, una especie de viento empezó a rodear a cada uno de ellos, en un aire que parecía quemarlos, ellos permanecían parados durante este tiempo, pero después de unos minutos estaban levitando, Angi se acerco a ellos y con sus manos juntas sosteniendo un rosario les mandaba una extrañas ondas que provenían de su interior, tenían color negro, y estaban pigmentando y transformando sus ropas, Kagome tenía ahora su traje de sacerdotisa negro y plateado de la parte superior, su traje también se había transformado, ahora era menos voluminosos y en la parte superior descansaba un nuevo soporte para sus flechas, más delgado y sus flechas ahora eran negras y con punta de cristal, Sango por su parte cambio muy poco, los detalles rosas de sus traje de exterminadora ahora eran azul marino y su traje de manga corta y con unos guantes rojos que cubrían de sus dedos hasta el codo del brazo derecho, y azul un pequeño guante del lado izquierdo que sólo cubría su mano, una marca parecida a la que tenía Inuyasha cuando se transformaba en demonio apareció sobre su ojo izquierdo como si fuera una cicatriz, Inuyasha por su parte también presento las marcas ordinarias de cuando era un demonio pero sólo de lado derecho de su mejilla, su vestimenta ahora era de color morado y algunos detalles en negro.

Después de casi cuatro horas el ritual había finalizado, todos se encontraban agotados, a pesar de permanecer inmóviles, Angi era la única de pie, viendo el aspecto de los tres, salio de la choza por un momento, y regreso de nuevo con tres collares, uno con un rubí, uno con un diamante y uno con un jade.

- Todo a salido bien, todos ustedes son aptos para aceptar la oscuridad, pero tengo que darles estos collares, guardan la fuerza vital de su poseedor, está hecho específicamente para el portador, ósea para ustedes, nadie más podrá usarlo, el rubí es para Inuyasha, el jade para Kagome y el diamante para Sango, después averiguaran por qué es así.

- Muchas gracias Angi, no tenemos nadamas que agradecerte por todo esto y saber si estos cambios son permanentes.

- Sí son permanentes Inuyasha al aceptarte la oscuridad se queda contigo hasta que tu esencia se desvanezca para siempre, y no tienes nada por lo que agradecerme cumplí con mi destino, ahora depende de ustedes cumplir el suyo, por cierto creo que deben marcharse cuanto antes, mientras realizábamos el ritual algunos demonios protectores del lugar desaparecieron tanto en cuerpo como en esencia, Sahir está cerca.

- Esta bien nos vamos, encontraremos a ese bastardo. - Dijo Sango

- Bien vámonos aún tenemos cosas que hacer. - Contesto Kagome

Los tres caminaron por horas hasta que llegaron a la primera aldea, estaba ardiendo en llamas que con la noche parecía el fuego más brillante de lo que es, la gente corría por todos lados, al parecer todos estaban a salvo, al menos todos los humanos, nuestros héroes se acercaron a la casa más grande de la aldea, sobre la entrada una mancha negra permanecía ahí, inerme como un pequeño abismo.

- Él ha estado aquí, huele igual a cuando se desvaneció Ayame, ha absorbido a otro demonio.

- Yo diría unos cinco mitad-bestia, pero tu turno aún no llega, guarda las distancias hasta que el destino, y la puerta de madera se abran para nosotros, entonces tendremos nuestro encuentro… Inuyasha.

Era una voz grave pero muy normal la que se escucho por todo alrededor, parece que el sabía sus movimientos, pero ahora ellos también sabían los de él.

- Mi collar esta brillando, esta cerca de aquí puedo verlo. ¿Iremos por él? - dijo Kagome

- Creo que no es el momento, ya se han dado cuenta. - contesto Sango

- Tienen razón, mañana los buscaremos, él sabe que estaremos frente a frente, por eso ha venido ahora.

Los tres guardaron calma y comenzaron de nueva cuenta el viaje a la aldea de Kaede, primero tenían que asegurarse de que todo estaría bien, pues Shippo y Kirara también corrían peligro, la pequeña Kagome era inmune a esto, pues a pesar de sus rasgos era en su totalidad humana, él día comenzaba a ascender, la noche después de la transformación había sido muy pesada para ellos, aún no se perdía la aldea en llamas de la vista de ellos, pero hay cosas que a veces debes dejar pasar, por el bien de todos, Sango cogió la mano de Inuyasha mientras seguían por el camino.

- Inuyasha…. Si no encontramos respuestas a todo esto…. ¿qué haremos?

- Esperar Sango…. Esperar y preguntar más, quizás nos tardemos, pero, sé que llegaremos al fin de esto.


End file.
